Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades, also known as "Perma-Perks", are unlockable upgrades that the player(s) can gain through unique methods. These upgrades only take effect and can be acquired on TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried. When an upgrade is obtained, a green haze (similar to picking up a Power-Up) appears near the player, and a character says a line about it. Losing one will result in a faint eerie sound. List of Upgrades Faster revive The player can earn faster revives (revives are twice as fast) by reviving downed allies 2-17 times in one game. The effect can be stacked with Quick Revive. To lose it, a player must try and fail to revive a downed person, even if said person is later revived. Even an accidental fail (such as being knocked out of the way) will cause the upgrade to be lost. More headshot damage The player can earn increased headshot damage by getting an arbitrary amount of collateral headshots (multiple headshot kills with 1 bullet). In addition to increased headshot damage, shooting a zombie anywhere will make its head pop, although this effect is aesthetic. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, though the persistent upgrade will not be applied. The upgrade is lost by killing a range of 25-75 zombies in a row without a headshot. Stronger barriers The player can earn stronger barriers to be built on windows by repairing 250 barriers in one game. The barriers are partially made of steel and screwed in, so it will take more time for them to be taken down. To lose this upgrade, the player must fail to build a single barrier in a round. Stronger Carpenter barriers The player can earn reinforced barriers for Carpenter to build by killing a zombie trying to come out of a barricade meanwhile the Carpenter is boarding the windows. The effect is separate from the stronger barricades above, and can be earned and lost without either affecting another. However, the barricades are the same. The upgrade is lost by failing to kill a zombie trying come out of a barricade during a Carpenter, regardless of if there are any. 200% health This perk effectively doubles the player's health, with a down resulting after 4 hits instead of 2 . The effect stacks with Juggernog, allowing the player to have a maximum of 300% health. To obtain it, the player must let himself be downed without Quick Revive, and thereby end the game, about 3 times. This perk is disabled but not lost on round 15. The player will not lose the perk by dying from fall damage/falling off the map, explosive damage, or bleeding out and dying prior to the start of round 15; after round 15 however each of these factors will cause the perk to be lost, unless the player is the last in the party to go down. Red Insta-Kill The player can earn a subversion of Insta-Kill by not killing a single zombie during an Insta-Kill, twice in a row. The effect lasts 15 seconds, is activated when an Insta-Kill is obtained and allows the player to simply walk into a zombie to kill it. Killing a zombie using it will only give 50 points. To lose this upgrade, the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill (with the exception of a flaming zombie exploding). Refund on perks The player can earn an upgrade to give 1000 points every time when going prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine after buying said perk. This ability is obtained by going in front of the machine a random amount of times after buying it. The upgrade is lost by not going prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine after buying it. Mystery Box upgrade This perk is achieved when the player gets a lot of "bad" weapons from the Mystery Box (such as SMR, the Barrett M82A1, the Ballistic Knife or FAL). At that point the player will see a glow and a teddy bear appears on the box. The player is then on granted a higher likelihood of receiving better weapons from the mystery box. It is automatically lost at the start of round 10. Aforementioned weapons, as well as the M8A1, Executioner, and War Machine count towards the upgrade. PhD Flopper This perk is achieved when the player takes a certain amount of fall damage between five & ten times. When achieved, the player will not take any splash damage or fall damage (only if they dolphin dive off of the edge.) To lose this upgrade, one must take fall damage by falling with out dolphin diving. 2x Points This perk is achieved by shooting only during a double points Power-Up. Grenades, the Paralyzer and both Ray-Guns count towards this perk. This perk gives you twice the points you would normally attain (200 for headshots, 20 for boarding windows etc.), as well as reducing purchase costs by half. To lose this perk, you must kill a zombie by knifing. Super Revive A new upgrade discovered in the map Buried allows you to retain your perks after being downed and revived by Quick Revive in a solo match. It is unknown how it is lost. To obtain it, the player must get 4 Random Perk Bottles from the ghost ladies in the mansion (3 to get all 7 perks, and 1 more for the persistent upgrade).